Perform a study to determine the effects of childbirth on the market earnings of both parents. Utilizing longitudinal data, the Contractor will carry out a time-series analysis to: (1) determine the effect of variations in childbearing and childspacing on human capital accumulation of male and female cohorts, where human capital includes median educational attainment and cumulative work experience; (2) estimate the time-series relationship between wage rate human capital accumulation, disaggregated by sex, to determine the indirect effects of cohort fertility; (3) examine the effect of bearing and raising children on the labor supply of female and male cohorts; and (4) based on the analysis results yielded from (1) through (3), project the cumulative cost of children through the year 2000.